


Mourning

by ko_chan



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, post carmen leaving, red crackle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_chan/pseuds/ko_chan
Summary: Gray grieves for Black Sheep





	Mourning

He should’ve stayed on the island, he thought over and over, feeling lost as he sat on Black Sheep’s vacant bed. Gray held one of her dolls close, gently caressing it, thinking about Black Sheep—a girl who managed to sneak her way into his heart and submerge herself there permanently.

Gray continued to berate himself. The news of Black Sheep’s betrayal loomed over the island like the plague, the atmosphere desolate without her presence. Coach Brunt had taken to being ruthless to new recruits, and Shadowsan locked himself in his classroom most of the time. The rest of the professors looked frustrated and vengeful at the mention of their former ward.

Jean Paul and Antonio had shoved themselves harder into their jobs, each of them not being able to return to the island after the first time the news reached them Black Sheep had deserted. It didn’t feel right to be on the island without Black Sheep, who was a constant in their lives. Tigress was smug, the only one gloating she how _knew_ Black Sheep didn’t have what it took to be apart of V.I.L.E. Gray would be lying if he said he had no idea why his crackle rod kept shocking her so much every time she brought it up.

After all, he was still working out the kinks in the new crackle rod.

Gray wondered if Black Sheep was able to survive without him—without any of them. He knew she was resourceful, but she’s never been outside in the world where it was cruel and had no special treatment for her mischievous personality.

The thought of Black Sheep lost and hungry came to his mind, and he found himself standing suddenly, as if he was preparing to run to her right then and there, but the realization that he had no idea where she was sobered him, and he sat down again on her bed.

If only he had stayed on the island with Black Sheep after the Morocco incident. Maybe if she had someone with her, she wouldn’t have felt she needed to leave—that the island was still her home. She always had his back—he should’ve had hers.

Gray places his face in his hands, the weight of the only person close to him gone forever heavy on him. Black Sheep’s betrayed expression flashing in his mind over and over. He should’ve been there! He should’ve fought harder to see her after the Morocco incident! If he was with her, he could’ve talked her out of it—he could’ve reassured her she was going to graduate soon and to keep hanging on—he could’ve—he could’ve—

Gray sucked in a breath, refusing to break down. It would do him no good. He knew as an agent of V.I.L.E, he would be tasked with hunting her down. He couldn’t afford to be weak.

He stared at her doll again, contemplating. This was Black Sheep’s most prized possession, and now it was a relic of all he had left of her. Resolve filled him. If he could maybe track her down—maybe talk sense into her—V.I.L.E could welcome her back. It would take a lot of convincing, but he could do it. The professors saw merit in his intellect. Surely, they’d find benefit to taking back Black Sheep.

Gray rose up then, hope and determination filling him as he collected Black Sheep’s dolls, already drafting plans in his head for a wide range tracking device he could put on them. Black Sheep, if she was stealing, wouldn’t be able to resist stealing them back, and he’d follow her, and everything will finally be okay.

He’ll bring Black Sheep home. He swore it.


End file.
